Ausência
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Por que de uma hora pra outra ele passou a significar tanto pra ela? Por que o fato dela não ouvir sua voz ou de não ver seu sorriso maroto mexia tanto com ela? Por quê? Ela queria saber. Queria respostas.JL!


Desncasou a pena pela quinta vez naquela aula. Não conseguia se concentrar. Não conseguia prestar atenção ao que o professor falava na frente.

A única coisa que lhe chamava atenção era as freqüentes disparadas do seu coração e aquela estranha sensação que se instalara em seu peito.

Não sabia porque e ausência dele a incomodava desse modo. Não era ela que gritava para a escola inteira ouvir que queria que ele sumisse? Então porque agora o fato dele não estar presente a abalava tanto?

Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar um pensamento e forçou-se em voltar a ouvir o que o fantasma do Prof. Binns falava.

Sua atenção voltou a oscilar e ela ficou o olhar, sem perceber na carteira que ele ocupava, agora vazia.

A estranha sensação pareceu se intensificar. Ela desviou o olhar e surpreendeu Marlene a encarando descaradamente como se esperasse que ela fosse desmaiar ou coisa parecida.

Forçou um sorriso e voltou a mirar o professor que falava com a mesma voz monótona.

Sentiu-se frustrada e aborrecida. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela era Lilly Evans. A controladora. Dona de si mesma e de seus sentimentos. O que a impedia de ver o que realmente estava acontecendo? Não entendia. E isso a angustiava ainda mais. Ela queria entender.

Queria que aquilo acabasse. Queria que essa sensação estranha fosse embora. Queria que a ausência dele não significasse tanto quanto estava significando.

Começou a estudar o pergaminho a sua frente. Pela primeira vez estava em braço. Não havia as anotações de costume nem os complexos diagramas que só ela entendia. Encarou-o como se nele fossem surgir respostas para o seu problema. Problema que ela nem sabia qual era.

Perder o controle da situação era uma experiência nova para ela. E ela não estava gostando nem um pouco. Sempre se orgulhou em afirmar que era capaz de entender seus sentimentos e interpretá-los corretamente. Porém, ela não encontrava explicações plausíveis para o significa daquela sensação que se apoderava dela desde que registrara sua ausência.

Sufocou o grito de infelicidade que queria ter dado naquele momento. Queria sair dali. Queria ir a um lugar onde a ausência dele não a incomodasse tão persistentemente.

Voltou a se concentrar na aula em tempo de ouvir o sinal bater. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente, guardou o pergaminho em branco e saiu da sala.

Saiu sem rumo. Não queria pensar, mas precisava. Precisava encarar a realidade e entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

Por que de uma hora pra outra ele passou a significar tanto pra ela? Por que o fato dela não ouvir sua voz ou de não ver seu sorriso maroto mexia tanto com ela? Por quê? Ela queria saber. Queria respostas.

Levantou os olhos e se surpreendeu ao constatar que seus pés a levaram para a Ala Hospitalar. Olhou para os lados, desconfiada, e abriu a porta. Lá estava ele, envolto nos lençóis brancos, com os olhos fechados e uma estranha expressão marota.

Sentou em uma das cadeiras que estavam ali e estudou seu rosto. Aquele rosto que a assombrava há semanas. Aquele rosto que não saía de sua cabeça.

Queria sair daquele labirinto de emoções que crescera dentro dela. Não achava a saída. Queria achar, mas tinha medo. Medo do que encontraria.

Por alguma razão, ela sentia-se bem ali. Tinha certeza que poderia passar a eternidade olhando praquele rosto e acariciando aqueles cabelos espetados.

E então, ela entendeu. Como pode ser tão cega, nem ela sabia. A única coisa que importava é que ela havia achado a saída daquele labirinto. E seu prêmio, era nada mais, do que amor. O amor mais puro. Agora, presente, assim como o amado.

- Nunca me deixe – ela sussurrou baixinho.

Para sua surpresa, o garoto abriu lentamente os olhos e devolveu o sussurro:

- Não deixarei.

By://MaHhMarauder

Gente!

Pra vocês! Mais um T/L ou J/L... o que vocês preferirem...

Eu sinceramente, tenho um bloqueio com Tiago. James é muito melhor!

Bom, mas voltando, mais uma fic, bem piegas, diga-se de passagem.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem reviews, please!

Se eu não receber nenhuma review, vou desistir de tentar escrever. (Ai, como eu sou trágica!)

É isso aew gente, bjuss pra vcs!

XD

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
